


Lazy morning

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Sometimes Forde wakes up before Kyle.





	

Sometimes Forde wakes up before Kyle.

It’s a very rare occurrence, which makes these moments really special to him: when else could he see Kyle being so relaxed?

With those eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, with his hair all over the place… Forde wishes he could see him like that more often.

 

 

One day, one day he’ll draw him, but it’s always difficult for him to leave that warm bed, the same Kyle’s sleeping on.

 

 

Until that image remains burned in his memory, he doesn’t have to draw it; he has already memorized every detail of the scene – like he used to do during the war, on the battlefield – and he doesn’t need anything else.

 

How long has he been observing him? Forde doesn’t know.

The sun’s already up; its rays of light create a nice contrast with the shadows, and Kyle suddenly looks even more beautiful.

 

Forde can’t absolutely pass up that opportunity.

He’s about to leave the bed to search for some paper and charcoal so that he could reproduce that scene, but then he hears Kyle shifting under the covers, so he stays there.

He looks down and he sees Kyle slowly opening his eyes.

 

\- Hey -, he says, still a bit sleepy.

\- Hi -, Forde replies, smiling at him.

He leans down and the two kiss.

 

 

\- Wait -, Kyle says, breaking away from Forde’s lips, - What time is it? I should go, the new recruits must be waiting for me -.

Forde sighs, shaking his head slightly.

Kyle had never been the kind of person to indulge in the few quiet and peaceful moments they could get and, well, he hasn’t changed: he still insist on carrying out his duties, even during that time of peace.

 

Forde knows he acts that way because he doesn’t want to repeat what happened to Fado – he doesn’t want that to happen too, none wants – but he still wishes he could understand that taking a day off won’t kill anyone.

 

\- I’m sure Franz has already taken your place, or even general Seth -, he says in an attempt to make Kyle stay.

\- Besides, you still look pretty tired, if you ask me -, he adds and it’s true: it’s doesn’t seem that Kyle has had any sleep.

\- But what will the king say? -, Kyle asks, but he hasn’t moved, which is a good sign.

\- He’ll say “I’m so glad Kyle is resting. He always works himself to the bone, he deserves it” -, Forde replies, trying his best to imitate Ephraim’s voice. It’s not bad but it could be better; the fact that Kyle doesn’t comment on it is already a victory for him.

 

Kyle takes some times to think about it, then he turns to his side, hugging Forde’s waist and burying his face on his lap.

\- I’ll stay if you stay -, he says. His voice is muffled but his words still arrive to Forde, who laughs when he hears that.

\- I didn’t mean to go anywhere from the start, but since you asked so nicely… -, he says, starting to pet Kyle’s hair.

 

 

He really wants to draw him now, but he also knows that if he gets up he’ll ruin that rare moment of peaceful bliss.

It doesn’t matter, though. He doesn’t need a drawing as long as he has Kyle right by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I know, it's short, but I really wanted to write this little moment of bliss with these two.


End file.
